Because None Of Us Are Angels
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: Immoral desires spur Lelouch into being too lustful with the man who is supposed to be his enemy, and such betrays the love he holds for Rolo. However, Rolo is not blind to his devious affairs, and takes action. Distress. Death. LuluxSuza, LuluxRolo.
1. Chapter I: Approach

**A/N:** _Hello theree~ This is my first Code Geass fanfiction, and my first Code Geass Yaoi fanfiction as well. The entire story hasn't been planned to be too long; at the moment, it's only about six chapters - so far, at least, lol. Nevertheless, please do read and enjoy it! _

**Summary;** Immoral desires spur Lelouch into becoming too lustful with the man who is supposed to be his enemy, and such decisions betray the love he already has for his supposed brother, Rolo. However, his devious affairs with Suzaku do not go completely unnoticed, and Rolo seeks to take action. Distress ensues. Character death. SuzakuxLelouch. LelouchxSuzaku.

* * *

'**Cause None of Us Are Angels **

**Chapter I: Approach**

**---**

**-+-"Sexual desires are so strong and compelling; where has this sexual desire come from?"-+-**

_Sri Guru Granth Sahib_

**---**

**F**ingers crawled along the length of the exposed flesh of his leg, being delicate and playful in the way they scaled the upper part of his calf, fluttering atop the soft skin of his thigh before making a devious entrance into his boxer shorts; at once, his soft laughter converted into a small moan at his brother's risqué fondling, at the gentle groping between his legs, the fingers that sought to toy with his most private place and utterly stimulate him. Leaning his head back against the warmth of his brother's chest, his round, purplish eyes vanished beneath his shutting eyelids, and his cheeks flushed to a faint hue of rose-red. He moaned, though the sound was quickly hushed. A set of lips gathered his own. A tongue forced entry and made its entrance, pushing against his teeth and his tongue. It massaged roughly, deeply, and subsequently, the groping between his legs flourished in fervor; fingers pressed in and clasped, a palm pushed inward, rubbing the place thoroughly.

The younger man let out a small whimper. "A-Ahh. Lelouch…"

Lelouch parted their lips to cradle one side of his brother's face in his palm, to -with such eloquence in his manner – tilt Rolo's chin upward and turn his face towards his. He flashed a warm smile at his flushing, adorable visage, and his laughter was low and sultry as he moved his lips to the corner of the younger man's mouth. His fingers did not diminish their fervent groping against Rolo's erection, as he pecked at his brother's face, pressing small, gentle kisses against his cheeks, his chin, his forehead and the tip of his nose; his smile only widened at the sound of Rolo's coy moaning, his tiny gasps for air as his hand clawed at the mattress.

"Rolo," he whispered. "Mmm. Take it easy. You're nearly there." He clutched the growing arousal between his brother's legs, allowed his thumb to move across the tip, his fingers, subsequently, clasping and scaling the length of the hardened member. "…I know it, Rolo. You can't fool me."

Lelouch was absolutely right. Rolo could not stand the bear the whelming heat that sought to swathe him, the warmth that had enveloped him and caused his insistent erection to even start to pulsate delicately amid his brother's caressing hand; he had to release, rather he _wanted_ and so desperately _needed_ to.

His lips quaked beneath his brother's. "Le-Lelouch…"

And so, he pushed. A cry of his pleasure escaped his lips as his head tilted back, as clearish liquid surged from the tip of his erection, dribbling in between his brother's fingers. Lelouch kissed his mouth deeper now, slipping his hand from Rolo's undershorts, never minding the clearish substance that stuck to his hand. He lifted his now-wetted hand to his mouth.

"Mmm…"

Rolo watched his brother with lust-glazed eyes. He watched Lelouch slip one of his fingers into his mouth, his tongue pushing out to clean the clearish liquid from his palm and even his wrist – clearish liquid Rolo had released the warm seed he had pushed outward. Noises of Lelouch's satisfaction reached Rolo's ears, and, coyly, the younger man sat up; still, his cheeks were somewhat flushed, his handsome face dotted with tiny beads of sweat.

Lelouch moaned. "Ohh, Rolo," he breathed, licking his fingers. "…Delicious."

Rolo glanced down. His hand ran over the crotch of his undershorts. A sound hitched in his throat; the spot was wet. Surely, the mattress had to be as well, and with a lift of his leg, he noticed a small spot on the bed. His flush deepened. Lelouch smiled at him.

"What is it, Rolo?"

Rolo gawked at him. "Le-Lelouch…" He dropped his eyes. "I-I…"

His brother turned his eyes downward. He smiled a little, the sense of lust refusing to vanish from his purplish stare. "You've made a little mess, haven't you, Rolo," the needless statement, all as Lelouch rested his hand over his brother's. "Hm?"

Rolo looked into the other man's face suddenly, into those sultry, beautiful eyes that sent shivers dancing along his spine and caused his heart to beat in defiant thumps against his ribs. Peering into such a gaze, his words became delayed, and he stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think I could - "

Lelouch kissed him. "Rolo," the murmur. He pulled back, keeping eye contact with the stuttering young man. "What did I tell you about talking that way?"

He smiled a little. "Forgive me, Nii-san." He licked his lips. "I suppose one little spot won't ruin the mattress, right?"

A nod. "That's right." He kissed his brother. "Go wash up, okay?"

Rolo started to arise from the mattress, his fingers pulling at the elastic waistband of his undershorts as he got to his feet, flashing his brother a coy smile. He nodded. "I guess you won't be joining me in the shower this time, Nii-san," he laughed a little, flushing upon recalling the erotic memory; he remembered it vividly – watching his brother strip himself of his clothes right in front of him, without the slightest trace of embarrassment or shame – no, just with utter desire and lust. He remembered watching the shower unleash a downpour of steaming liquid over his brother's gorgeous frame, watching water stream down the length of his toned chest and torso, against his handsome face and his dark hair, along his legs and against private places that seemed too glorious for their own good, so perfect. Shivers raced up his spine as he remembered the smile Lelouch had given him there in the shower – that beautiful, sensual smile –as he approached him, touching him with delicate, fluttering hands and caressing, fondling fingers. They had kissed as the water showered onto them, wetting their lips, rousing an animal like hunger deep within them.

Yes, the memory sent arousal coursing through his veins.

The flush on his cheeks deepened.

Lelouch arose, smiling at his brother; he knew what he was remembering. "Perhaps not this time, Rolo," he answered him, redressing himself in a pair of shorts and tee shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, turning his purplish eyes towards the window with such subconscious elegance. He looked to the waters not far from their location, the moonlight that shone from the sky and reflected off the body of water. His smile widened a little. "It's such a lovely evening…I think I'll step outside."

Rolo followed his gaze. He smiled. "Ah. It is beautiful." He started for the bathroom. "I'll shower while you're outside, brother. And I'll take care of that little mess I made."

Lelouch nodded. "Thank you, Rolo."

His brother stepped off and aside, leaving him alone.

He moved to the door, sliding it back before he stepped past the threshold and into the late-night air; firstly, he took in a deep inhale and folded his arms against his chest, letting his smile vanish. The night was truly beautiful, and such a lovely evening could neither be wasted indoors, not simply staring at the spectacle. An idea came to mind. Starting for the water, he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, against a cluster of boulders. He tugged at his shorts as his feet touched the cool waters, his toes sinking into the moistened sand, rubbing against tiny rocks and pebbles that had been washed up. Pleased, he smiled and removed his shorts.

A breeze washed over him.

A small sigh left him.

Yes, what a night it was.

He sat at the shore, grinning as a small chuckle of his respite left him. The cool water caused him to shiver quickly, although the sensation felt remarkable; the cool liquid washed up against him gently, touching his naked form delicately, coaxing him, practically, into a reposed state of mind. He leaned back on his palms and relaxed, his purplish eyes lifting up to the full moon in the sky, the glowing orb that shone against its obsidian foreground. Closing his eyes, he let the wind carry his hair, let it carelessly toss his dark locks against his face and tickle his cheeks.

A minute passed, and then another.

It was quite a way to unwind.

But then, an intrusion; his peace and quiet were interrupted.

Footsteps against the sand, as a person approached him.

"Lelouch…Lelouch, is that you?"

And there was a voice, but it wasn't Rolo.

His eyes rounding, Lelouch turned his head towards the sound.

He couldn't believe it.

He blinked, and stammered, "Suzaku…"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore. **


	2. Chapter II: Lust

**A/N: **A much longer chapter this time. x3; And rawrr, SuzaxLulu.

* * *

**Chapter II: Lust**

---

**_-+- __"Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes." -+-_**  
_Marquis De Sade_

_  
__---_

_**F**__ootsteps against the sand, as a person approached him._

"_Lelouch…Lelouch, is that you?"_

"_Suzaku…"_

Lelouch pushed his knees towards his chest whilst sliding his feet through the mucky sand, pushing them closer to his unclothed body wading in the cool waters; there wasn't a place for him to hide behind – no, there was no way he could cover his naked form from the approaching brunette. The rising flush in his cheeks settled to a subtle pinkish color, but he did not bother to try to hide his blushing. Perhaps Suzaku could not even see it, despite the gentle moonlight that shone down from above and sought to reveal him. Goodness, he hoped he was somewhat hidden. How embarrassing.

He whispered again, quieter this time and under his breath, "Suzaku…"

He kept his eyes on the brunette, whose greenish stare had become rounded in confusion and slight discomfiture, in wonder and shock at what the hell the man could be doing at such an hour into the evening, all alone, just sitter there - naked. His inquires caused his lips to twist into a frown; at last, he moved his lips agape and started to say something.

"I-I didn't think anyone else was out here, let alone at this hour," he said in a quiet voice, his eyes focusing hard on staying on Lelouch's face and not his unclothed body. He stammered a little; he, too, started to flush, though not as deeply as Lelouch. "…I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

At this, the other man looked elsewhere. Interrupting. He wanted to laugh. "No, you weren't interrupting anything. I was just seeking a moment alone." Lelouch paused and started to loosen up a little, yet stiffening quickly when Suzaku further approached him. He thought he felt his eyes on him, and so he continued. "…I didn't expect anyone else to be out, either."

The brunette did acknowledge his words with a slight hum and a nod of his head, however, he had his greenish eyes set on the full moon, and a small smile took to his lips; inwardly, Lelouch frowned at him – his adversary, so close in his presence, so seemingly naïve and untroubled, blithe and infuriatingly unaware. It made him frown deeper. He didn't like the feeling. Yet, Lelouch felt neither embarrassed, nor ashamed. The urge to hide from the brunette's sight no longer irked him.

_Why was Suzaku even here, in the first place?_

The brunette let a sigh leave his lips, breaking the other man from his whelming thoughts. "It is a wonderful night." He looked down at Lelouch, a subtle smile brightening his handsome face. "Is the water cold?"

Lelouch blinked. "…It's not bad."

_What was this?_

_Surely, he didn't plan on joining him._

Suzaku nodded. His hands lifted to the hem of his shirt, his fingers collecting the fabric gently as his smile started to vanish a little, as a breeze carried his hair and ruffled his shirt. "Good," he said softly. He lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it into the sand behind him. He started at his shorts. His eyes met the other man's. "You…wouldn't mind if I joined you, right?"

Lelouch watched him.

_Join_?

He became plagued by the most desirous part of his brain, and wicked images began to materialize amidst his mind; oh, delicious images of how the brunette would look once his eager fingers lowered his shorts, those little things begging to be tugged at and tossed against the sand. He bit his lower lip, letting his fingers claw at the mucky sand beneath his palm as he imagined the brunette stripping before him; quickly, Lelouch let his purplish stare eye over the man's exposed chest and torso, the folds of firm muscle that rippled beneath his flesh, and the muscular shape of his arms, the shape of his already exposed leg. Goodness, he had to be gorgeous. He could imagine the rest of him. It had to be glorious. Beautiful.

His thoughts made him stiffen again, and subconsciously, he nodded at the brunette's request. "No. Go ahead, Suzaku. I don't mind."

His flush deepened a little, as he came to his senses.

_Did he really just say that?_

His heart sped.

Suzaku smiled a little, laughing softly at the man's supposed absentmindedness. "Thank you, Lelouch." He lowered his shorts. "Again, I don't mean to intrude." His fingers started at his underwear, lowering them slowly; he didn't mean to act seductively, or at least he was pretending to imply nothing risqué. Revealing his pelvis and a hint of his crotch, he went on, "It's just…the night's so beautiful. It'd be hard to pass up such a gorgeous evening." The shorts fell at his ankles. He stepped out of them and stretched, leaning back. "…So gorgeous."

And damn, he was.

Lelouch wanted to shut his eyes. He wanted to slam his palm against his chest to cease the furious pounds of his heart, the faltering breaths that pushed from his lungs at the sight of the brunette lowering himself beside him; the small sound Suzaku made when his bare bottom contacted the cool waters sent a shiver along Lelouch's spine, and he forced himself to look at it. The brunette flashed a stunning smile and laughed as his leg became submerged. "It's a little cold," he chuckled. "Hm, Lelouch?"

It was like he forgot how to speak. He couldn't respond. He could only stare, like a native born trapped amid people who communicated in a completely different tongue. He swallowed and even cleared his throat, attempting to rid the lump in his throat; but, it was useless, completely futile. Suzaku looked gorgeous, much better than the wicked images his mind had roused beforehand. The brunette seemed to be too handsome, and it wasn't the lighting; Suzaku _was_ this handsome, this beautiful with that mane of chestnut brown hair that whipped against his skin amidst the flowing breeze, and those emerald green eyes that glimmered amid the moonlight. And oh, that glorious physique. Those long, lean legs, moistened with glistened beads of water. That abdomen and chest, his arms…

Damnit. He wanted so much of him.

His mind screamed at him.

No. He couldn't think that.

He couldn't think that about _Suzaku_.

But, he couldn't lie to himself either.

He bit his lip to suppress the urge to curse. The mere sight of the brunette in his peripheral vision roused lustful desires and immoral, erotic longings; such naughty thoughts – he couldn't believe himself. He loved Rolo, he told himself. He couldn't think like this. He couldn't betray his brother, due to corrupt, decadent cravings.

If he didn't stop, at this rate…

Suzaku watched him with questioning eyes, as worry started to ghost his handsome face. "Lelouch? Are you alright?" He touched the other man's shoulder, shaking him a little in attempt to rouse him from his thoughts. He frowned. "You're so tense, Lelouch. I-I'm sorry if I interrupted. I just wanted to -"

"It's not that, Suzaku." Lelouch tried to take in a deep breath, but it only quaked its way through his mouth and shook from his lungs upon exiting. He just couldn't relax, but he forced himself to make a greater attempt. He straightened out his legs into the water and sighed, keeping his head bowed a little, keeping his eyes downcast. He could feel Suzaku's eyes on him, watching intently. They were eyeing his actions, his body, maybe trying to find his eyes.

Lelouch sat a hand in the water. "I don't mean to be so tense."

Suzaku watched him. "…Did something happen?"

"No."

The brunette hesitated. He looked elsewhere, and for a moment, he was at a loss for words. "It's awkward, I understand. Perhaps this is too sudden, me appearing unexpectedly and sitting here beside you…" He paused to smile a little. "…Although, I must say – you look great, Lelouch."

Lelouch flicked his eyes to him.

_Had he really told him that?_

His heart raced.

He blinked. "A-Ah." His eyes fell aside. "You as well, Suzaku."

Suzaku's smile became wider. He watched the other man at his side. Lelouch was a handsome person; for a while, he had thought that about him, although he never truly believed it until now. Watching the man there, sitting with his eyes turned downcast, he realized just how beautiful he was with his dark locks and purplish eyes, his handsome, perfect face. He licked his lips, suddenly wanting to kiss him. He wanted to feel him, touch the soft skin of his chest, legs – everywhere. He wondered if Lelouch wanted the same.

Their relationship was inconstant, wavering constantly. He knew of Lelouch's alias, of the mask he wore as the one known as Zero. Yet, he also knew of the Lelouch Lamperouge when the mask was taken off – the man _beneath_ the mask. He had known this Lelouch ever since his childhood days. He was there when he made his promise to end Britannia, to create a new world by first destroying the current one. It had been years since they had been given the chance to have such an intimate moment with one another. They were so rare now.

He missed them.

There was no way he was going to pass this up.

The brunette decided to tell him this.

"It's been years since we've had a moment like this," he murmured.

Lelouch nodded. "Far too long."

Turning his greenish eyes in his direction, the brunette leaned forward. His passed over his lips again as his stare focused on the man's mouth, those soft, begging lips; subsequently, his hands grasped Lelouch's, and he murmured his name under his breath. "Lelouch," he whispered. He kept his lips close. "I've missed you like this. I've almost forgotten how you taste." There was a devilish smile. "Sweet? Or sour…?"

Lelouch had leaned back a little, although the little space between their mouths did not vary. Mere millimeters separated their lips, and he sensed a breath pass over his lips as the brunette exhaled onto him, as he kept his green-eyed stare focused on his dark-purplish pair. Arousal already pulsed through him; eroticism attacked his senses, flourishing the sense of lust already roused within him. Now, it was clear to the brunette. He wanted the same. Lelouch _wanted_ him.

The man smiled, sultry, wicked, and he licked his lips as well. "I've forgotten your taste as well, though if I recall correctly, you were always sweet, so intoxicating…" he told him. "…I hope you haven't changed, Suzaku Kururugi."

The brunette smiled and let a small chuckle leave him. He murmured something indistinct as he leaned forward just slightly, just enough to gather the other man's lips amid his awaiting own. He wanted to remember just how he tasted, how his essence would spike the buds on his tongue and invigorate his senses, to send intoxication coursing through his veins; yes, he would not wait for entrance to be granted. His tongue pushed forth against Lelouch's lower lip, its moistened tip caressing the succulent flesh before passing again into his mouth, rubbing against his front teeth, against the inside of his cheek and anything in reach.

"Ah…" he breathed into him.

He kissed deeper.

A sound of pleasure echoed from Lelouch, enticing the brunette to kiss with a flourishing sense of fervor, and Suzaku did so as he brought his hands to the base of Lelouch's throat, to massage the flesh slowly, meticulously, passionately. And then, at the moment, he could fully taste him. For a man with such radical desires - with such fervor to destroy Britannia and red-hot anger towards the current controlling power – he surprisingly tasted rather sweet, though slightly rich in his masculinity, and perhaps a tad sour. Suzaku let a noise of hunger escape him. Yes, he knew this essence. He remembered it well.

And such a delicious taste, it was.

"Mmm," Suzaku hummed. "Ahnn', Lelouch."

Lelouch would not let himself become whelmed by the brunette's professional tonguing, although he moaned greatly at the sensations pulsing through him. Nonetheless, he did not want to be controlled, or completely overtaken by him; slyly, he intervened, moving his hand delicately along the brunette's leg, walking his fingers towards his exposed member just as he had done with Rolo. He caressed the brunette's growing arousal with a gentle, though taut clasp, with fingers massaging the warming organ and fingertips prodding at the sweet spot below. Promptly, Suzaku gave him the reaction he wanted. He let out a deep moan into their kiss, and Lelouch hushed him, locking their lips.

"Mmm," Lelouch hummed. "_Yes_…Suzaku."

Still, despite the solid kiss, Suzaku continued to release tiny noises of arousal, but he soon felt his senses becoming dulled at such passion. He broke the kiss to gasp a little, struggling to catch his breath amidst his lust. Lelouch kissed the corner of his mouth as the brunette tried to regain his breath, as he failed to even do so and forfeited, leaning back into the water. Lelouch moved on top of him, gentle, though seductive in the way he beamed with his erotic stare, in how he whispered such erotic things in a husky, low voice. He kissed the brunette's neck and collar, his tongue tracing the bones, his lips puckering against his soft, delicious flesh. His butterfly kisses came one after another, tickling the other man, satisfying him.

"Ahh," Lelouch breathed onto him. "Mmm. Suzaku, you're beautiful. Ohh."

This man tasted so damn good – too good.

Suzaku groaned. Lelouch let their members touch as he further descended on top of the brunette, as he grinded him gently and kissed the upper part of his hard chest, as he rubbed his growing erection against the other man's and murmured fervent words into his hardening nipple, the fluttering flesh that lay above his thudding heart. Suzaku ran his hand through Lelouch's hair as he watched his own nipple become teased between the man's lips, as the other man enticed it with his fingers and toyed it with his warm tongue, his mouth. It hardened to a luscious bud atop his chest. Lelouch suckled it gently, groaning, his saliva dribbling from a corner of his mouth. Wet noises lifted as he kissed and nibbled, and as the brunette moaned in ecstasy.

"Mmm, mmm. A-Ahh…"

"Le-Lelouch. A-Ah, Lelouch…" the echo, the whimper. "Ohh…Mmm."

His erection had become swathed in heat. Lelouch's kissing had moved to his lips again. Suzaku let the other man's mouth ensnare his without a trace of resistance, and he felt Lelouch's tongue massaging his own, pushing against and fighting to further taste him. A hand clasped his hardened member. Fingers scaled the length of the erected organ and snuck to his bottom, touching the soft flesh, daring to sneak into his entrance and inspect the small hole with an eager finger. The brunette cried out and arched upward, although such a move only gave the other man an advantage; the finger pushed further. Suzaku flushed deeply, his drooping, green eyes fixed on Lelouch's purplish pair, his hand grasping a fistful of his dark-colored mane. His breathing came fast and abrupt, his moans the same, in accord.

"Le-Lelouch," he whined. "Ahh. It hurts."

_But it felt so damn good._

The other man did not seem to care about the pain he was causing the brunette, as he kept himself on top of him, letting his lips smother his lover's mouth. "Shh," he hushed him softly, with a devious smile. He let his finger push deeper into the hole and dare to wriggle; such spurred a cry from the flushing brunette, whose visage became wetted by beads of sweat. Lelouch moaned, kissing him deeper. He loved it, the feeling of his finger inside him. He loved how the brunette looked, so disheveled, his chestnut brown hair tossed against his face without a shape or pattern, how it would become tossed whenever he threw his head back. Yes, he loved it all, and kissed him so passionately, grinding hard against him. "Uhnn'. Suzaku Kururugi. Ahhn'."

Another cry escaped. "Ahh, Lelouch!"

"_Quiet_…!"

The brunette tried his best to abide, but the enflamed sensation between his legs practically forced him to push continuous noises from his throat. He could feel the hardened organ pulsating amid the other man's clutch, and such was a blatant telltale sign of his whelming stimulation, the utter eroticism that caused his greenish stare to become glazed, blurred with lust and desire. He flushed deeper, and his lips quaked. He just could not bare it any longer.

"Nn', Le-Lelouch…I-I have to…I can't -"

"As do I, Suzaku," the murmured intrusion. "Ahh. Almost, Suzaku." He pressed his lips to the brunette's, and let a small smile form on his face upon the realization of the moment's beauty, how gorgeous this man was to him, how much he wanted so much more of the man's flesh. He wanted himself inside of Suzaku. He wanted to push into him and explore; no, he wanted to delve inside of him, and plunge towards the depths, strike his sweet spot.

The thoughts made him groan.

He kissed him, hungrily, and his hands sought to push the brunette's legs apart. He spotted his entrance, the hole begging his erection to push and delve inside, yearning for his hips for thrust forward and that one sweet spot to be struck. Oh, how he wanted to. Suzaku did not bother to resist the man's hands as they eased his legs apart; he wanted the same as well, with just as much fervor. He wanted Lelouch inside of him, _deep_ inside of him. _Now_.

He murmured, as a hand raked through his wetted hair, "Lelouch…"

And then, there was an echo.

"_Lelouch?!"_

They halted; promptly, Lelouch flicked his eyes upward.

It couldn't be.

"_Lelouch?! Where are you?!"_

Lelouch moved his mouth from Suzaku's. He cursed. "…Rolo."

The brunette stared. "He's here with you?"

"_Lelouch?!"_

"Get out of here."

The brunette stumbled to his feet, grabbing his clothes. Although, he hesitated. The garments quivered amid their grasp in his hands, his greenish eyes fixed upon his lover as though he were a child wordlessly pleading for its guardian to never leave its side. He took a step forward, coy. The moment could not end now, let alone like this.

"Lelouch…"

"I will find you later. I promise," the words followed, subconsciously, and he paused as he heard his brother call his name again. Another quiet curse broke from his lips as he lifted, beckoning in desperation. "Go, Suzaku!"

The brunette hesitated to leave, but soon hurried from the moonlit waters, quickening his strides as he heard Rolo's voice calling again; this time, the sound was closer. He shifted into a jog and headed for the trees not far away, sparing a moment to throw a glimpse over his shoulder at the man in the water; that gorgeous, dark-haired man, sitting there, naked and so alone. Lelouch, however, did not look after him. He couldn't, not with the pang of pity wrapped tight around his hand.

He neither bothered to cover himself upon seeing his brother there, a small distance away. He lifted a hand and threw a wave.

_Damnit._

His eyes flicked to where the brunette had disappeared, and he forced a warm smile. "Over here, Rolo!"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore**


	3. Chapter III: Betrayal

**A/N:** Update! Not a whole lot of Yaoi-ness goin' on in this chapter, but don't worryy. There'll be plenty in soon-to-come chapters! Much of it.

* * *

**Chapter III: Betrayal**

**---**

**-+- "Betrayal can only happen if you love." -+-**

_John Le Carre_

_---_

"**O**_ver here, Rolo!"_

_Damnit_. He had nearly forgotten about his brother. For a moment, he regretted even telling him that he would be stepping outside to a breath of fresh air. Why hadn't he just _left_? Then again, Lelouch supposed informing his brother would be the more sensible decision, instead of sneaking out and having him unexpectedly show up whilst he and Suzaku were clandestinely making love amidst moonlit waters, amid the tranquility of the beautiful evening, so alone, intimate, swathed in enrapt and lust... Oh, how glorious that moment was, when the brunette had leaned forward so graciously, eloquently, to press his sweet-tasting mouth to his lover's lips, when the two of them began to touch each other, feel one another writhe beneath such powerful romance. And how terrible the moment now was, with the brunette gone, driven away by an unexpected guest. Lelouch wanted him back so much. Right now.

_Damnit, damnit, damnit. _

As his brother approached, he turned his dark eyes to where the brunette had hurried away, and he felt something strike his heart like a dagger, something between utter pity and wrenching sympathy, utter longing, yearning.

Suzaku…

His smile started to vanish, his waving hand lowering to his side as the remorseful emotions continued to build within him, constricting his heart like a serpent and sinking poisonous fangs within the organ's throbbing flesh. He knew what he had done was wrong; that had been acknowledged minutes before. He knew he shouldn't have fallen for the brunette's move, for that oh so _wonderful_ kiss. Still, and then again, he knew he shouldn't have ever touched his own brother that way, or even kissed him with such lust.

He was engulfed in so much forbidden love.

It was overwhelming.

"Ni-san," the whisper. "Is something wrong?"

Lelouch looked to Rolo at his side, keeping his knees towards his chest in an attempt to hide his unclothed form. His eyes flicked downward as he made a small noise in his throat. He looked to the place between his legs, to where his erection refused to leave him so quickly. The hardened member continued to pulsate against the inner part of his thigh, although the throbs were gradually diminishing as the seconds elapsed; such was the aftermath of passionate lovemaking, flourishing romance. And such would be a blatant telltale sign to his brother if he were to catch a mere glimpse.

Nervously, he stirred.

"…Nothing's wrong, Rolo," he finally answered him. "I was only resting here."

Rolo smiled. "Ah. I would join you, but I just bathed." He started to turn. "Why don't you come back inside, brother? It's late." There was a small pause, and coyly he added, "…I'd love it if you would join me in bed, Ni-san."

The other man gave a subtle nod. "I'll be there."

His brother leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad." He started off towards the home, flashing a warmhearted smile. "I love you, brother."

Lelouch echoed him in a murmur; he hoped Rolo hadn't perceived the gloom in his hushed tone, the dejection in the undertones. He waited until he could see his brother disappear behind the door, until he heard the door shut and silence follow. Nonetheless, Lelouch was not so quick to arise from his place on the shore; the water continued to wash against and coax his bare bottom, his feet and lower back. He relaxed and let his legs slip into the cool liquid. His erection calmed finally, but his mind was still abuzz.

"Suzaku…" he whispered, barely.

Just the sound of the man's name leaving his lips caused his heart to quicken, though the remorseful feelings remained, amalgamating with emotions of desire; it was such a terrible combination. He promised himself that he would find him, spite the pang in his chest the thought of leaving his brother _again_ gave him. The thought of betraying him a second time, going behind his back to make love to the man who was supposed to be his adversary, the man who knew his alias and perhaps way too much about him. He cursed aloud, running a hand through his hair whilst he briefly closed his eyes.

He couldn't help himself.

The most immoral of his desires overpowered the aching pang of remorse, and the wickedness within him had trounced over the most logical part of his brain, planting their flag securely in his mind. All he knew was he wanted to be with Suzaku again, to restart and finish passionate romance.

And _why_?

Oh, he hadn't a clue.

Maybe he loved him.

* * *

Lelouch found it amusing how his brother could keep such a sweet smile on his face even as he was sleeping; it made him smile too, and he slipped an arm around his sleeping form, scooting him a little closer to his chest. Rolo made a small hum in his slumber as his head leaned against the warmth of his brother's body, his eyelids lifting for just a moment as Lelouch ran a hand through his soft locks of light-brown hair, as fingers stroked his scalp and toyed with his lovely tresses, letting them fall gently, freely, against his forehead.

"Lelouch," the sleepy murmur.

The younger man felt lips press against his forehead, and he shut his eyes. Lelouch watched him for a moment before turning his head to the window, to the moon that was still high in the night sky and the stilling waters beneath it.

"Rolo," the untimely echo.

He frowned in thought.

Could he _really_ just get up and leave his brother here?

Was he that disgusting, that desperate to find that brunette?

_Why couldn't he deny the commands lust demanded? _

He let his eyes fall shut as he recalled the words he had uttered to Suzaku upon the interruption. He had told him he would attempt to find him later, but for all he knew, the brunette could have vanished. He had no idea as to where he was. What if he wasn't even waiting for him? What if he ended up wandering until dawn?

He hadn't a clue, and frankly, he didn't care.

Lust controlled him as he started to stir, started to push the covers away.

_It couldn't hurt to try. _

Slipping his arm from around his slumbering brother, he started to rise from bed. There came a noise from the younger man, something between a questioning hum and pleading whimper as his hand skirted atop the mattress, searching for his brother's form, the warmth of his body so nearby. Lelouch stepped to the bedside to touch Rolo's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he bent forward and pressed his lips to his cheek, whispering by his ear as his fingers caressed the side of his face, "Shh. Sleep, Rolo."

Rolo fluttered his eyelids, although they never lifted completely. "Ni-san…"

"Shh." He stood, squeezing his hand a final time. "I will return to you, Rolo."

He didn't know _when_, but he would.

Slipping on his shirt, he headed for the door, pushing it ajar.

And under his breath, he murmured, yet again, "Suzaku."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**


	4. Chapter IV: Succumb

**A/N: **Alright. So, I really apologize if this took too long or anything, but something terrible happened to me. Nothing physical or anything, but I lost the flash drive that contained this entire story. Like, the little device thinger had all of the chapters and some other stories I really, really wanted to upload. I lost many pieces of work. I am pretty angry at myself. Actually, I'm a little furious. And the worst part is: I lost it at school! I hope no one I know has it. The last thing I want is people peeking at my Yaoi stories...Ughh'. But, at any rate, I have to rewrite about three or four chapters for this story, I think. And I have to rewrite a couple other things. I have a lot to redo and I'm pretty stressed out, so please, bear with me, guys. I tried my best to redo this chapter, but the entire time I was pretty upset. I'm sorry if it isn't the greatest. I love all of the positive reception I'm getting for this story and I do not want to disappoint you at all. Understand that, please!

Okay. End of rant. Apologies.

But please, do try to enjoy the chapter.

More Yaoi in this chapter, but do expect much more in the following update.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Succumb**

---

**-+- "Love conquers all, and we succumb to love." -+-**

_Publius Vergilius Maro Virgil_

---

**B**y the time he had managed to set a reasonable distance between his brother's location and his own, he was, pitifully, rendered breathless by the short trip; to be honest, he struggled to subside his faltering pants for air, but it all pushed from his lungs, and the man strived, with great effort, to regain the little stamina he had. Although, such seemed impossible, and he cursed aloud, whispering the swear sharply as though biting the harsh word right from the air.

Engendering a terrible sense of exhaust, Lelouch, unknowingly, leaned himself alongside the supportive trunk of a near tree, and with a deep sigh, he raked a hand through his hair that had become unkempt, letting his eyelids cover his violet stare as he felt his fingers tremor and strands of his dark hair fall against his sweat-dampened forehead. A small noise of his supposed misery pushed from him as he felt a bead of sweat trickle along the indent on his back, the place where his spine ran, although he never bothered to smudge the annoying droplet as it tickled its way down his back. Instead, he turned his gaze aside to look down the path he had just traveled, to look at the secluded dwelling where his brother lay lost in slumber, where Rolo waited for him to return, naïve of the wicked desires that coursed through his own brother's system and practically drove him insane. Those same desires that had led him here, outside in his pajamas, in search for some handsome brunette.

A second time, Lelouch cursed aloud. For once, he needed a miracle. He needed one that would ensure that Rolo would remain faithful in his brother's words, despite the fact that he had not even been informed as to _where_ he was going or _when_ exactly he would return; the very thought spurred Lelouch's hands to curl.

Rolo _had_ to trust him.

He just _had_ to.

Lelouch could not muster another intrusion. No, another interruption just _could_ _not_ happen. It couldn't. He could only imagine what would follow such a horrendous occurrence, such a nightmare – if he were caught. The consequences would be horrifying, unspeakable. There would be no way for him to explain such a situation, with the brunette splayed alongside him atop unkempt, disheveled bed sheets, his handsome face flushed with an oh-so adorable rose-red shade, that glorious emerald stare rounded in upset and alarm, although having been rendered glossy amidst powerful, passionate romance, flourishing lovemaking – ah, the very thought of the brunette quickened the already speedy beat of his heart, and he clutched his chest as a sound of longing escaped him, and his lips absently murmured the man's name so quietly, so tenderly.

"Suzaku…"

No one was expected to answer; not even a sound was expected to echo in response to his heartfelt whisper. Not a falling twig, no rustling leaves or the virtually inaudible noise of footsteps setting delicately against the earth, pacing warily in the distraught man's direction. Yet, the latter sounded. His purplish stare flicked upward at the noise, and instinctively, he held his breath at the person who was standing so beautifully there, the handsome man who moved from around another tree and coyly met his eyes with the shiest of smiles; Lelouch could not help but return such a subtle, gorgeous gesture, and he arose fully to address the person, and to say again with a slight tremor in his tone, "…Suzaku."

The brunette whispered in an echo, "Lelouch…"

There was a pause as they stared at one another, wanting to do so much, though not knowing how to transact.

So, Suzaku went on, "Finally…You're here."

The reserved smile on his handsome face was wholly misleading, and it brightened into something miraculous as he strode forward with such poise, an almost sultry expression glossing his emerald colored stare. His hand, eloquent, rose to the side of his lover's face to caress and touch such glorious bone structure, such smooth, perfect skin; this man was too beautiful, so striking with even a subtle flush splayed across his cheeks. He wanted to kiss him so deeply. Such beauty could not be wasted with fixated gawking or admiring – no, Suzaku felt his desires become roused, and he would not ignore the lust coursing through him.

He licked his lips. "You found me, Lelouch."

The other man made a slight nod. "Of course. Why would I ever lose you?"

Suzaku smiled. "I should have known." His eyes fell over his lover's lips. "How foolish of me, to become so worried."

He made a gracious bow forward and gathered his lover's lips. His head turned a little as his mouth puckered and pulled the other's into an ardent gesture, the kiss flourishing when their tongues met hesitantly and small moans of their pleasure were exchanged in a chorus of rapture, as they breathed into one another and caught one another's essences; at once, Lelouch's senses were spiked as he recalled their previous romance amidst those moonlit waters, that soft sand and tranquil atmosphere. He recalled how the brunette had looked so stunning even amid his supposed surrender to the other man's dominating passion, his naked form rendered lax beneath his lover's as their courting had become too much to muster all at once, as utter arousal enveloped them both, constricted and refused to let go. The remembrance brought a smile to his lips, and he kissed harder, slipping his arms around the man's waistline.

"Mmm."

His tongue sought further access without permission from the moaning brunette, although the latter withdrew upon feeling his lover's lips pucker longingly beneath his own. Suzaku bit his lower lip softly, and his gaze turned downcast, his mouth moving agape as he wanted to say something. He couldn't let himself become too enthralled in one simple kiss, one marvelous kiss. He couldn't keep his eyes for looking beyond Lelouch and to the small home in the distance. He almost felt as though someone could be watching them, and unnerved by that thought, he slipped from his lover's hold.

"…You kept your word, Lelouch," he murmured, meeting the man's dark eyes as he felt a hand stroke through his hair, the chestnut colored tresses that whipped against his face amid the carrying breeze. He smiled a little. "You sought after me, just like you promised. I never doubted you, my love."

Lelouch smiled. "You aren't too hard to find," he teased. His hand, with such fluency, swept from the nape of the brunette's neck and moved along his jawline, and a single finger pushed his chin upward. He made a small sound of amusement upon noticing that his charming gesture had caused his lover's stare to round; nonetheless, he did not coo at the adorable sight, but instead he leaned forward to kiss him, adding in a whisper, "…I would never risk losing you, Suzaku."

Suzaku stared.

Those words sounded so beautiful.

He swallowed. "Never, Lelouch?"

The man shook his head.

Rendered wordless by his lover's words, the brunette could only fixate his stare on the man's face; unknowingly, he let the hand at the nape of his neck direct his head downward against the warmth of the other man's chest, and absently, his arms slipped around Lelouch. But at last, he closed his eyes and took in his scent. He was so masculine; his rich essence drove his mind to produce such erotic recollections of their prior romance. Lelouch bowed his head a little to kiss him, and the simple gesture caused him to remember how delicious the man was, how his taste was so matchless, how inimitable that perfect amalgamation of saccharine and tart was, so distinctive to solely him and him alone. Suzaku felt Lelouch's arms constrict amorously around him, easing him into his supportive frame, that adoring embrace; such closeness coerced the greatest of his desires to rouse within him, as he suddenly wanted to be even closer to him, to his bare, unclothed flesh.

He wanted so much more of this man.

He wanted to be with him behind closed doors, utterly and assuredly alone.

Such desire felt so wicked, but he couldn't help himself.

He _loved_ him.

Lelouch whispered his name softly and stroked his back. "Suzaku…"

The brunette looked up. "Come with me," he said at once, a command he knew Lelouch could not refuse. But, he digressed for a moment and slipped from the man's embrace with a small sound of apology, outstretching an upturned palm as a proper way to invite his lover home. He flashed a small smile, a sweet grin. "Come to my place. Hm, Lelouch?"

Lelouch returned the smile. There was no way for him to refuse; in fact, such was impossible as his hormones had been roused to a rampant spasm and his mind declining to cease its constant materializations of wicked fantasies, of the brunette and himself amidst ardent lovemaking. Yes, he could neither stop himself from clasping the brunette's hand, nor could he cease his feet that carried him further into the foliage surrounding him.

It was like the reality of the world was collapsing behind them, all as the realm of another unfolded. It all seemed like some sort of tale, some romantic fabrication of two handsome men caught up in forbidden love, but they both knew they were not dreaming.

And when Suzaku spun to lock their lips, Lelouch knew it was all too real.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**


	5. Chapter V: Lust, Part II

**A/N: **Pheww. Took me some time to re-write this chapter, but I finally got it up! It's a little long, and I apologize for that, but I couldn't figure out a way to seperate this update. Much Yaoi-ness this time. x3; Suza x Lulu!

Enjoyy~

* * *

**Chapter Five: Lust, Part II**

**---**

**-+- "Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow... Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead." -+-**

_Joss Whedon_

---

The door eased shut, and the brunette watched his fingers vigilantly to ensure that the locks on either doorknob secured. Hearing the subtle clicks, a breath escaped him and he withdrew from the door, as he realized that, _at last_, they were alone. They were _here, _at his own secluded dwelling, to hopefully finally finish what should have never even been interrupted by Lelouch's worried brother; oh, Rolo – he could be such a _pestering_ person at times. The mere thought of him caused him to frown. It took him moments to shake Rolo's image from his mind.

At any rate, they were _here_, and there was nothing exceptionally extraordinary about the small home, besides the fact that it was rather isolated and unaccompanied amid the foliage that surrounded it, and there was nothing completely special about the bedroom either; like any other, there was a bed fit for two, exquisite lamps set atop petite end tables, a fine carpet and plain rotating ceiling fan, scarce décor, books, folded clothes set atop chestnut colored dressers and all furnishings alike. It was a cozy little room, with the lights set softly as though to foreshadow the romance yet to ensue.

Lelouch had made himself comfortable atop the kempt double bed, and he leaned back on his palms as he sought to thoroughly search the room with wary eyes. He couldn't help himself. His violet stare narrowed, and his lips pursed into something between a small frown and a thin line as he scrutinized the premises, running a hand through his hair as though attempting to maintain a collected state of being when, inside, he started to feel somewhat unnerved.

Yes, he loved Suzaku.

That much was evidently clear, and that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that his lover was still - in spite of their adoration for one another - supposed to be his foe, the antagonist in opposition to his schemes. He could not place his trust in him fully without ensuring himself that this room was free of cameras and probes, and any other device that could be feeding information to the wrong people. He looked at each corner of the room, at all of the nooks and crannies that could somehow shelter a camera. He even lifted the pillows on the bed, swiping his hand beneath them and reaching his fingers into their soft, downy insides, and upon finding nothing, he frowned.

He wondered: _Was he looking hard enough?_

Perhaps he was missing some place.

Somewhere _blatantly_ obvious…

With his violet stare fixed on another suspicious corner of the room, Lelouch started to arise from his place atop the bed, but he ceased when a hand landed on his shoulder and fingers clutched his sleeve. He turned his face to meet the aching stare of his lover, but the upset expression in those emerald eyes did not sway him. The brunette shook his head, and spoke with almost a mournful note to his tone, "Lelouch, please. There is _nothing_ here. I-I'm alone. No one even knows where I am! I-I assure you."

Nevertheless, he was skeptical. The subtle tremor in his lover's lips caused the callousness in his stare to vanish a little, and he turned his face elsewhere for a final glance about the room.

Perhaps he was being a little paranoid.

His mouth softened, and he echoed in a quiet voice, "Alone..." There came a slight nod of his head, along with a small sound of acknowledgement. "Suzaku, I feel I can trust you. You wouldn't hide anything from me." He met the man's eyes with a subtle smile, and he added, "Your love for me seems far too real, anyhow."

Such words caused Suzaku to hesitate, small noises hiccupping from his throat as he felt himself becoming lost amid that entrancing violet stare; blinking himself from his momentary hypnosis, he returned the nod and flashed a small smile, taking his lover's hand between both of his own. He suppressed a flush from deepening to greatly on his cheeks, for he hadn't meant to become so wrapped in Lelouch's words. They touched him, that was all. He hadn't expected such a response, so quickly. His emerald colored eyes seemed to luster with gladness and the other man's proclaimed trust in him, for that was all he could ever ask for: his love, and his trust. Suzaku's smile widened, and he bowed his head to peal open his hands and kiss the back of his lover's palm with delicate lips.

He whispered. "Lelouch, thank you." Lelouch kissed his cheek softly, and the brunette's eyes flicked upward at once. Absentminded, he felt his lips murmur to the man, "…I love you."

Lelouch met his rounded stare. There was a sort of smirk fixed on his mouth and he licked his lips as his eyes focused on his lover's mouth, as he felt the urge to kiss the man so deeply, so roughly with such flourishing fervor; he digressed, however, turning his stare upward at the brunette's beautiful face.

"I love you, too," the uttered response. "…I always have, Suzaku."

Warmth rose in his cheeks and colored his face to a subtle rose-red. He couldn't stop staring at the man's lips, and he even bit down on his own as his desires so terribly irked him; to suppress his longing, his hand clawed into the mattress, but Lelouch's own soon clasped his, and their fingers entwined. The brunette felt a small sound escape him as he made a gracious lean forward, and as he gathered his lover's lips in his own in a delicate kiss. Lelouch stared deeply into the other man's emerald stare, watching such beautiful gems become glossed by arising lust, drooped as arousal sought to course through his veins; subsequently, he started to feel the same, and the clasp he had on his lover's hand became tauter.

As his eyes fell shut, Lelouch felt the brunette's tongue slip forward. It was coy, prodding against his lower lip as though beckoning for permission to enter. Such was granted, and Lelouch breathed into his lover, his head tilting aside as he gladly invited the man's tongue against his own.

"Ahnn'…Suzaku."

The sensation was marvelous.

It caused his face to fluster as a sudden surge of lust pulsed through his veins, as his emergent arousal refused to cease its insistent swelling within his chest and heated passion compelled his heart to pound in defiant thumps, his hands reaching out for the other man with such longing to touch him. He moaned as his eyes shut partway, letting his fingers skirt atop the brunette's thin shirt, the tips of his fingers fluttering atop the thin garment with fervent wanting to grope through the fine fabric and touch his bare skin; oh, suddenly, he wanted to rip off the shirt and collapse on top of his lover, to smother his mouth against his and completely, wholly, _feel_ him.

These clothes only got in the way.

They hindered their flourishing romance; at once, they had to be removed.

Lelouch groaned, grasping, hands quaking, "Suzaku…Ohh, please. Let me…"

Suzaku's eyelids fluttered. He whispered back, in something between a question and a demand, "…Lelouch."

Fingers clawed into the brunette's chest. A small whine broke from Lelouch as he moaned, parting his lips further as his lover's hungry tongue pushed forth, seeking to sense his delicious essences once more. Lelouch cried out, "Nnnh', ohhh," slipping a hand to the nape of the brunette's neck, forcing his head to move forward to roughen the lock their lips were secured in. He smothered his lips against the man's, shutting his eyes.

"Nnnh'. Mmm."

At the passionate gesture, his lover made a whimper, and the noises of pleasure came back as echoes, passionate ricochets. Suzaku fell prey to Lelouch's impressive kissing and tantalizing kissing, to how succulent his wonderful mouth tasted, so soft and wet beneath his hungering lips. He found it impossible to even spare a moment to catch his breath as his lover's tongue continued to push against his own, enforcing entrance and total access to the rest of his mouth without warning, without even beckoning for permission; instantaneously, his saliva-dampened lips became agape and he cringed at the wet kissing noises, letting tiny noises break freely from his throat.

"Ohhh…!"

And unexpectedly, a cry escaped as he felt his lover touching his chest, groping his flesh. The tips of Lelouch's fingers brushed and floated over his firm breast, tracing one of his nipples that had started to engorge and become stiff, hardening into a tight, luscious blossom on his skin. Suzaku blushed and made a small sound, but his lover hushed him with an even deeper kiss.

The brunette's moans became muffled.

"Unnh'…Nnh', ahh."

Lelouch could not allow himself to simply feel and prod at the hardened flesh. He wanted to _taste_ it, to _feel_ the tight bud between his lips and against his tongue, trapped between his nibbling teeth. As though in preparation, Lelouch pushed his tongue forward and beyond his lover's lips, groaning as he did so. He tasted the inside of the brunette's cheek and ran against his tongue against his teeth; wherever he could reach, he sought to obtain an essence. A bead of saliva trickled from the corner of his mouth and slipped alongside his chin, but he did not bother to smudge away the thin steam of fluid. He let it run, and he smiled inwardly as more dribbles followed, such a telltale sign of how fiery their kiss had become. He listened to the brunette moan at him – at the wet sensation - and his desires became too great.

Lelouch stirred to push his lover onto his back and he threw up the hem of Suzaku's shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it carelessly aside. His violet stare flared as the lust within him flourished, as he suddenly wanted to do such wicked things to the man below him.

He smiled, licking his lips.

"Ohh, Suzaku. I can't help myself," the low whine. "Mmn'. You look so delicious."

There followed a sound of his complete hunger, his supposed distress as he wanted, so _badly_, to dominate and touch every inch the brunette exposed flesh, to feel his lover inside of him; oh, the mere sight of the man naked was enough to rouse the growing erection between his legs, the simple sight of the muscles rippling through his chest and arms, chiseling his perfect legs. He became absentminded as he leaned forward to press his lips against the brunette's stomach, to let his tongue lick and lap at the muscular flesh of his glorious torso, such a faultless form. A sharp noise of his pleasure broke from his throat as he lifted up and proceeded to remove his own shirt and shorts, his fingers nearly quaking as he longed to relieve himself of the garments. He wanted them off, _now_, and far away from him.

He tore them off, biting his lip.

Suzaku started to squirm out of his own undershorts, and he noticed Lelouch's eyes on him as the boxers revealed a hint of the hard bone of his pelvis, the subtle crease beneath his waistline that lead to the place between his legs, the place he knew Lelouch so terribly hungered for. Flashing a sultry smile, his lover aided him in removing the undershorts, taking the elastic band amid delicate fingers and guiding the garment down. He moved so slowly, so tantalizingly; it drove him crazy.

"Mmm," the man moaned above him.

Suzaku watched him, and bit his lower lip, flushing as he felt a waft of cool air bluster over his lower, as he felt Lelouch's violet stare eyeing his erection, and as hands started to caress his stiffened member, brushing gentle fingers over the sensitive tip, caressing the place beneath his erection. The brunette writhed into the unkempt bed sheets, and he spread his legs as the other man, at last, decided to cease his sensual fondling; with a kiss pressed against the tip of the brunette's member, Lelouch descended onto him, and their bodies touched. The brunette let out a moan before their mouths met and locked, their tongues plunging forward to seek the essence of the other.

It was_ glorious_.

"Mmm, Le-Lelouch…Nnnh'."

Suzaku withdrew his lips to take in a breath, though his lover's mouth behaved as a magnet. It refused their lips to separate for more than a moment's time, and it maintained its vise-like kiss; truthfully, the brunette loved how roughly Lelouch kissed him, how his lips pushed against his so fervently despite the fact that the ardent gesture caused his breath to falter. He kissed Lelouch with a similar fervor, and his lover's moaned became louder; the atmosphere was permeated by such a chorus of rapture, wet kissing and deep moans.

"Nnh'. Uhnn', nnh…"

"_O-Ohh." _

The brunette did not suppress the sounds that sought to break from him, rather, he _couldn't_. Over again, he heard himself whispering the man's name, pushing the name from his throat amid the most guttural sounds until his tremoring lips felt too weak to release such utterances anymore. He knew Lelouch loved the little sounds he made, because each one of them spurred the man to go on, to continue and kiss deeper, harder.

Lelouch could not keep his lips off of Suzaku's.

He tasted too good, so intoxicating, and so sweet.

"Uhnn'. _Suzaku_…"

His mouth moved over that little luscious bud on his chest, the hardened nipple that had erected and stiffened amidst their romance. His lips enclosed around the hardened flesh, and he sought to suckle it delicately; the entire time, he kept his violet eyes fixed on his lover's flushed face in an electrifying stare, the handsome visage that had been rendered so gorgeously disheveled by whipping chestnut tresses against his rosied cheeks and sweat-beaded forehead, those lips that refused to close, drooping emerald eyes and an unkempt mane. He looked so beautiful even amid their lovemaking, so handsome despite how tousled he had become. Lelouch kissed him harder, and shut his eyes for a moment, humming in delight.

Suzaku was glad when his lover closed his eyes; he could not bear such electrifying eye contact for more than a moment. But, seconds later, those violet eyes gawked at him again, and with a small whimper, Suzaku turned his face aside and cried out as teeth bore down onto his hardened nipple, his hand clutching a fistful of Lelouch's dark mane. His legs spread beneath his lover as his breathing began to falter; the eroticism coursing through him had started to reach a peak.

His lust demanded to be fulfilled.

_Now. _

Oh, he couldn't stop moaning.

"Ahh…! Ohh, Lelouch…!"

"Mmm. Nnnh'."

Suzaku shivered.

His vision blurred, and he came to the realization that the insistent arousal between his legs had started to become stiff amid such passionate lovemaking; with a quick glance downward, he noticed that Lelouch was, too, erected, and the brunette sought to massage his hardened member against his lover's, rubbing the stiff organ in either direction with gentle motions of his hips.

The man's reaction was unexpected; a sound choked in his throat at the sensation of the brunette's erection moving so sensually against him, and he clasped his lover's shoulders in attempt to suppress the whines that arose in his throat. His lips failed to even kiss the man's cheek, and words of plead left him as his violet stare peered into emerald green, his flustered visage appearing so needy. His lips started to form a word, but the brunette had started to straighten from his position beneath his lover, and he kissed Lelouch as thought to hush him.

"Mmm."

Suzaku's stare turned downcast as he watched his own hand curl around Lelouch's stiffened member, as he watched his fingers clasp the hard organ tautly and his palm slipped towards the base of the erection; oh, it was so beautiful, so perfect in size and shape, in its structure. The brunette licked his lips and bent downward, to press his lips against the tip of his lover's erection. Subsequently, graciously, his tongue proceeded to trace to circumference of the stiffened organ's sensitive head, seeking to spike delicate nerve endings and send arousal coursing through the man's veins with his sensual licking, his reverberating moans.

It felt so damn good.

Lelouch groaned as he outstretched a shaking hand towards his lover's face, and the brunette closed his eyes as quaking fingers stroked his cheek and swept along the underside of his jaw with such affection. A moan left him, and he started to scale the length of the stiff erection; slowly, moaning, he tasted his lover thoroughly.

"Mmm, mmm…"

Oh, the taste of his flesh against his tongue. The feeling of his heated, pulsating skin between his lips; it was delicious. Suzaku could not cease his moaning, and he breathed onto his lover's erection, flushing at the wet noises that were emitted amid his fervent kissing, his suckling.

Again, he hummed, "Mmm, nnnh'…"

With a cry broken in his throat, Lelouch bowed his head as his eyes fell shut. He could not muster enough to even utter his lover's name, as each noise hitched in his throat and became released as hiccups and strangled groans. His hand slipped towards the nape of Suzaku's neck, and he guided the brunette's head as he continued such impressive work on his heated erection; Lelouch eased the hardened organ deeper within the man's mouth, shuddering as the sensitive head plunged further. Suzaku's forehead furrowed softly, although his mouth's pumping quickened. He lifted his emerald colored stare to his lover's violet pair, adoring the sight of the man rendered so flustered by the erotic sensation between his legs.

Lelouch tossed his head back and released a whine, his hands falling atop the mattress, his fingers clawing at the bed sheets. His violet eyes became drooped, glossed with lust as he uttered, "Suzaku…_Please_." The words were almost hoarse as they left him, so passionately. "…Nnnh'. _Please_, Suzaku. Will you…"

The brunette withdrew his lips, moistened with saliva. He looked upward at his longing lover, murmuring in both question and hope, "Lelouch…?"

Lelouch looked at him.

He was so beautiful.

His quaking hands clutched the man's shoulders as his violet stare peered into his handsome face, as Suzaku could evidently see the longing that had swathed his lover, the desperation that assailed him so. Lelouch pleaded once more, leaning forward to kiss the man's face twice, and then thrice more, over and over again as he whispered, "…I-I _want_ you, Suzaku."

Suzaku knew what he meant.

He knew what he wanted.

His pleading was so unnecessary.

Lelouch knew he longed for the same romance, and Suzaku started to stir upon feeling his lover's kisses deepen, as he could tell that his hunger for an even greater rapture was becoming a dangerous desire; those words Lelouch had uttered had been so passionately whispered to him, and the sensation in which they were murmured was almost indescribable. And such passion, so great in itself, nonetheless continued to bloom as the brunette guided his lover onto his stomach, as he set his hands against the man's perfect bottom and readied his erection at his entrance. His hands stroked such smooth, bare flesh, and his finger dared to prod over the small hole, devilishly slipping just beyond the outer ring. His lover arched and let out a small noise, a sound of utter pain and pleasure, a sound that foreshadowed the passion yet to ensue.

As the brunette withdrew his finger, he could tell that Lelouch was ready for him.

His mind started to materialize such arousing images; oh, how it would feel to plunge the hardness of his erection inside of his entrance, to push beyond that outer ring of tight, awaiting flesh and access him, to pump and to push into and out off him with such desire, such passion.

Oh, Lelouch.

The moment was now.

Yes, this was what they had both dreamt of, the romance they had both so hungrily sought after.

Such romance was _here_, right _now_, and they would not wait another moment.

"_Lelouch…" _

Readying himself at his lover's entrance, Suzaku listened to Lelouch.

"…_I love you."_

He shut his eyes and thrusted forward.

And immediately, his heard his own name echoed amid a fervent cry.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**

_PS: I know. Awkward way to end the chapter, but it'll make sense soon enough. I hope. xD_


	6. Chapter VI: Demise

**A/N: **Updatee~

...Not much else to say. xD

Enjoyy.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Demise**

**---**

**-+- "When anger rises, think of the consequences." -+-**

_Confucius _

**---**

**I**t had been long enough.

Two whole hours had almost elapsed, and Rolo had been awake ever since his brother had decided to venture off without his consent, without even bothering to inform him where, _exactly_, he was planning to go and at what specific time he would return to rest beside him in bed; inwardly, he was angered by the supposed rush Lelouch had seemed to be in, as he had so quickly hushed him and insisted that he return to his sleep without worrying. Sure, it may have seemed that Rolo's slumber had caused him to be rather nonchalant about the entire ordeal. He didn't even attempt to halt or cease his brother from leaving, let alone sit up in bed and demand answers.

Oh, but he _wanted_ to.

His supposed blasé was fallacious, purely deceiving. In truth, he _was_ going to rouse himself from his sleep and demand answers. He was _just_ about to, but couldn't bring himself to do it. And he regretted that. He knew demanding was only necessary. This was the second time his brother had stepped out of their little home, _alone_. Rolo did not question him before, but he did find it skeptical how he found Lelouch naked the first time, unclothed and resting by the water. It was unlike him to do that. Lelouch wouldn't simply undress himself and sit there if it was possible that someone else could be watching from afar. He just _wouldn't_, and such awkward behavior irked Rolo, and it forced him to wonder if there was, in fact, someone else. He wondered if his brother had hurried off to meet someone, and - whether the person was a friend or an acquaintance or whatever - the very thought of Lelouch out there so alone unnerved him. It was his duty to watch and to protect his brother.

His apprehension was only natural, wasn't it?

Wasn't paranoia only inevitable?

Gentle breezes blustered delicately against his slender frame. The wind rustled the thin fabric of his plain tee shirt and it dared to float against his exposed legs, propelling up either leg of his undershorts and chilling his skin; as usual, the weather towards the shore was cooler than that of the inland, especially in the evening. Despite his efforts to wrap his arms around his shuddering form, Rolo could not conserve an ounce of his body warmth. He hurried along, nonetheless, pacing down an unknown path. He stilled his trembling chin to let his brother's name move past his tremoring lips, but the call was never responded to. It left his throat without the subtlest echo, dying mere seconds later.

He felt so alone, so worried.

Where _was_ he?

"Lelouch…!"

Minutes elapsed, minutes of absolute, reoccurring solitude, as he went on.

He wouldn't give up.

He couldn't, not for the brother he loved so much.

He just wanted him back.

Was that so much to ask?

The blusters of wind became more furious, and with a small whine escaping him, he clutched his cell phone to his chest, bowing his head as he heard his locket rattle against the device's metallic exterior; assured that the precious trinket was still there, he hurried. The blade in his pocket patted rhythmically against his thigh as he jogged, a vivid reminder of his obligation, his very duty as a spy. His hand slipped into his pocket to wrap around the knife's sheath, and he took it out to glance at it. He hated to admit that in looked almost beautiful, so sleek and enveloped in an elegant sheath; absentminded, he let his thumb stroke the length of the weapon, from the bottom of the hilt to the edge of the blade. It was so smooth against his finger, deadly beauty.

Rolo frowned.

He hoped he wouldn't have to use it. He didn't want to have to kill someone right in front of his brother, thought it wasn't like Lelouch had never seen someone die before. Nonetheless, the usage of his weapon would only occur under the most necessary circumstances, he told himself - only if it was blatantly clear to him that his brother was in danger.

Lelouch in danger…

That very possibility caused his hand to curl further around the blade's handle, and he soon had to force himself to release the knife. An entourage of shivers coursed through his veins as he turned his violet stare ahead of him; but then, at once, his brother's name died on his lips and he ceased in pacing upon seeing the spectacle, a small home identical to their own. It was so out of place, standing there amid various floras, so secluded. It was almost like he was walking amidst some fairy tale, a lonesome young man discovering an abandoned dwelling in the middle of a forest.

But, alas, he was wrong.

It was not abandoned.

As he stepped closer, he noticed a sign of life. There was a lamp on inside, and he could hear the exchanging of two distinct sounds, two supposed voices in conversation; although, the conversation was unlike any he had ever heard before. It was almost like the people were moaning in distress or helplessness, as though someone were in some sort of pain. It totally unnerved him, but he let his feet carry him forward, nevertheless, his eyes fixed in a stare. Wary, Rolo stopped in front of one window and lifted his hands against the clear pane that had been rendered cold by the biting temperate, his breath fogging the glass as his face leaned close, his violet eyes seeking to spot a figure inside. He saw no one, but caught a glimpse of the room.

It was clearly a bedroom. He could tell by the hint of a double bed and scarlet colored bed sheets, bedroom décor, clothes folded atop dressers and various garments tossed aside to the floor in an unkempt heap. He could see no one, but the noises coming from indoors told him otherwise.

Someone _had_ to be inside.

Would his brother be _here_?

Why would he…?

"Lelouch," the whisper.

And there, he saw it.

A hand descended atop a corner of the bed. It had fallen downward atop the bed sheets, and the person's fingers sought to clutch the fabric; it was evident how great their desperation was, as their fingers tensed and became stiff, as the person's palm became upturned when another hand clasped and fingers entwined – so, there _were_ two people. The noises from inside became louder. Rolo's breath hitched in his throat, and his own fingers clawed at the windowpane as he became rapt amid his own sense of desperation. For some reason, the image made his stomach knot, and he suddenly wanted to be inside. A small noise broke from him as he heard an unnerving sound, a sound of utter pain. Rolo pushed away from his place by the window and scurried for the front door.

He couldn't explain his supposed fret.

He couldn't suppress it.

He didn't know what compelled him to grasp the front door's golden handle and yank it with both of his hands, and he couldn't understand why he felt emotions of apprehension, fear and anger well up within him all at once, in a terrible amalgamation. But, he did understand that he was a spy, and as such he had to explore each facet, every _possibility_. Although it seemed rather awkward for his brother to have wandered here, he could not simply dismiss the oddity. He had to go inside and see for himself, right now.

He knelt by the doorknob and retrieved a small pin from his pocket.

And as the sign of his Geass appeared in his eye, Rolo proceeded to pick the lock, whispering as what seemed like distress glossed his violet stare, "I am coming, Lelouch."

---

_Inside_

Lelouch couldn't believe he was letting the brunette dominate him like this, and he couldn't believe he didn't have the strength to resist such arousing dominancy; no, perhaps he didn't even want to. The sensation was inexplicable rapture coursing through his veins, and although the pleasurous noises continuing to push from his throat was almost embarrassing, such behavior was absentminded. He couldn't help himself. His cries became muffled within the unkempt sheets and comforter, his hands tremoring as he clutched and clawed into the mattress. His handsome face had been rendered a glorious picture of beautiful chaos. With each thrust the brunette induced, the deeper the flush on his cheeks became and the glossier his violet stare varnished, his dark hair whipping against his face, matting to the beads of sweat that dampened his forehead, his lips fixed agape as his moans refused to cease. It felt so glorious, this pain and pleasure at once. At times, he would shut his eyes and passionately utter his lover's name, all to shiver at a hand that would caress his side, his lower back and bottom. The adoring gesture never succeeded to soothe him, but it felt marvelous.

"Nnh'…Ah-Ahh!"

His breaths faltered and he groaned; at any moment, his erection would become too stiff, and he would have no choice, but to relieve himself of such whelming ecstasy. He was sure his lover felt the same. The thrusting at his entrance had become so wonderfully rough.

"Su-Su…Suzaku. Nnnh'," the unfamiliar noises left him. "Ohh. Ohh…!"

The brunette could not muster a response to his lover's moaned utterance, having been rendered exhausted from such ardent thrusting and pumping of his hips, from his most wicked desire to plunge his hardened member deep within this handsome man to wholly feel him, to let his sensations flourish as they went so willingly onward with their fervent lovemaking; oh, he couldn't help himself. Suzaku couldn't stop, despite the fatigue that sought to envelope him. With his head thrown backwards, the brunette let a cry of his passion escape him, and he pumped his lover thoroughly, roughly, before plunging forward. Such spurred a guttural moan from a much dominated Lelouch, and the brunette fell atop of him. He panted into his back as his hands, absently, stroked his naked form, scaling his side and the indentation of his spine, the nape of his neck, kissing and licking at the smooth flesh of his back. Yes, he touched wherever he could reach.

There came a moment where he clutched Lelouch's sides with either one of his hands, and he uttered lowly, "Le-Lelouch…Ohhh!"

His lover's response became buried by the sound of his pleasure. Suzaku pushed, his emerald colored stare becoming lost beneath his eyelids as they fell and shut tightly, the flush splayed across his cheeks further rouging his skin. Likewise, Lelouch cried out and his hands quaked atop the mattress. Suzaku's hands fell on top of his own and their fingers entwined. The brunette shivered, while his lover braced for a warm sensation to ensue, for relief to wash over and swathe his excited senses, to ultimately calm him. And such a feeling did follow. He felt warm liquid oozing within him, and the fluid even slipped from his entrance, perhaps staining the unkempt comforter beneath them; still, they could care less. It felt so great, so marvelous, it was almost inexplicable.

"Ohh…Nnnh'."

Suzaku breathed out against him as all seemed to draw to an end, when suddenly the brunette plunged again and another cry broke from him. Lelouch braced again, in expectance of another warm sensation to permeate his entrance; but no, instead, there was permeating silence, a terrible quietude that followed the chorus of their rapture. Lelouch felt his lover become lax atop of him, and he felt fluid run along his side. Question overwhelmed his features as he turned his face, the brunette's name leaving his lips as a gasp suddenly choked in his throat at the sight, at thick, scarlet fluid running along his side, staining the mattress.

---

_Just Minutes Before_

The sight disgusted him.

It angered, upset and sickened him.

He pressed his cellular phone against his chest and listened to his precious locket rattle as a frown twisted his lips, as ache varnished his violet stare and misunderstanding twisted his stomach into a taut knot. He almost doubled forward as sickness threatened to attack him, as he took his cherished trinket between his fingers and swallowed away his loathing, his nausea. But, what _was _this, his brother rapt amid this brunette captor's dominance, his brother with that scarlet flush across his cheeks and sweat dampening his forehead, this captor stripped naked as he proceeded to thrust into his brother, with such a look of exhaust, with such fervent passion in his handsome face.

What was this horrifying scene, this repulsive spectacle?

Why was Lelouch…?

What was this man doing to him?

Why…?

Rolo felt his hand curl taut around the blade in his pocket, and his sensation of upset became replaced with anger. How _dare_ he. He knew this man, he _knew_ Suzaku. Why he would ever want to do such things to his brother, he could not deduce. He didn't want to know, in truth. It was twisted. Why his brother could not escape Suzaku, he did not know. Was it possible that he, for some reason, did not want to escape? Perhaps temptation had been too great for him to decline. Perhaps his brother _wanted_ this, this terrible sight before him. Maybe this was why he left him to sleep alone…

It couldn't be.

No, Lelouch would never.

Rolo bowed his head and shut his eyes.

He forced such thoughts from his head, forced the tears from his eyes.

His brother loved him, didn't he?

Lelouch loved _him_, not Suzaku.

Rolo lifted his head and stepped towards the unkempt bed, the mattress stained with unknown fluids and yet to be soiled with the brunette's blood. He withdrew the weapon from his pocket and poised it at the center of his brother's captor's back, forcing his quaking hand to still as the anger roused within him peaked. The tip of the blade moved back just a little, and he turned his violet stare in a final glimpse at his rapture-stricken brother; at once, he frowned and felt his heart sink, burn and quicken with resentment.

But, Rolo knew he had to act quickly. He could not dwell in his loathing.

His Geass would wear off soon.

Moving the blade back barely, he thrusted the weapon forward.

Promptly, the wound cut deep, and he stabbed the brunette once, and then thrice more. He remained impassive at the bloodied gashes the weapon scored into the man's perfect flesh- such scarlet severs - his face remaining expressionless even as thick fluid stained the sleeve of his shirt. Rolo took a moment to pause, although, he was all but finished. The weapon made a final cut into the side of his enemy's neck, and with that, he was sure the brunette's demise was settled.

Hand quaking, the blade was lowered, and his Geass disabled.

His head bowed.

His brother gasped.

His violet stare glossed with apology, Rolo looked up, and whispered.

"Ni-san…I had no choice."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**

**PS:** _Don't worry all of you SuzaxLulu fans. I'll write an ending that's more in your favor. xP;_


	7. Chapter VII: Anguish

**A/N: **Updateee! This is the first of the two endings I'm planning to write, and this one happens to be the sadder of the two. Angst!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Anguish**

**---**

**-+- "Passion and shame torment him, and rage is mingled with his grief." -+-**

_Virgil_

**---**

**F**or minutes, Lelouch had fallen speechless. Despite the utter horror in the spectacle of murder, he could not avert his violet stare; no, he continued to fixate at the bloodied brunette motionless alongside him, the several wounds of a blade that had dared to gore his perfect flesh, the pooling, scarlet liquid staining the unkempt mattress, the bed sheets, soaking the fabric and dyeing it a rich, dark, sickening color. It was awful. This… it was a nightmare. Unexpected, undesirable, unwanted and never even foreseen – a moment so feared by both of them. Lelouch could not fathom the unspeakable horror.

_Why?_ He asked himself this over again.

Why did it have to happen?

They were so close…

And for a moment, Lelouch hated his brother. For that moment, he wanted to lash out at his brother and clutch him by the shoulders until he induced pain, to scream at him with such fervent words of his abhorrence and distress, the utter detestation and unbearable ache that gnawed at his insides. Oh, he wanted to sob his heart out, but he would not allow the tears to flow from his eyes. He couldn't. He had to remain impassive. He had to be - as much as it pained him - _glad_. If Rolo suspected any hint of sorrow in his expression…No, he didn't even want to consider the consequences.

Lelouch lowered his eyelids for a moment and swallowed away the urge to cry, the hand at his side curling into a fist. He could feel his brother's eyes on him, and so he met a similar violet stare, forcing all emotions of misery from his handsome face. A small smile even formed on his lips, as he bid his brother a subtle nod of gratitude.

"…Rolo," he murmured. "Thank you."

_What a lie._

_Such a filthy lie._

He wanted to sob, but he forced the smile to remain.

The returning smile from his brother was hesitant, but it nevertheless appeared. Rolo stepped closer to his brother's bedside with a hand outstretched to touch the man's shoulder, with a gracious lean forward to press his delicate lips to the man's mouth. Lelouch failed to muster enough willpower to return the affectionate gesture, although he maintained eye contact with his brother's warming stare; though, disappointed to feel no kiss in return, Rolo's smile vanished. He tilted his head a little and frowned. There was question in his adorable visage. Nonetheless, the sight made Lelouch want to look away.

Rolo watched him. "Lelouch…Why was he doing that to you?" He paused, and then added warily, "I-It was terrible behavior on his part, wasn't it? He was trying to hurt or something, tr-trying to get something out of you, wasn't he?" His words quaked from his lips as he sought to delicately prod into Lelouch's memories, to obtain the closure he desired – words he wanted to hear.

And his brother would tell him such a tale.

Lelouch blinked, his stare flicking aside. His head made a small nod. "Yes. That's what it was," he lied, though his voice masked the falsehood. "I wouldn't reveal to him some classified information crucial to all of this warfare we seem to be caught in, classified data concerning Zero…" His voice trailed, and he gave a reassuring smile; oh, how he hated smiling now. It felt disgusting. He forced away tears as he told him, "Thank goodness for your rescue, Rolo. I'm not sure I would have been able to sustain."

His brother nodded. "Yes…You're welcome, Ni-san. It is my duty, to protect you." He embraced his neck, pulling himself close despite how his brother had been stripped naked. He closed his eyes as he tucked his head against the warmth of his brother's chest, and by his ear, he whispered, "I love you."

Absentminded, such words became echoed, though Lelouch's mind was not focused on his brother's affection; still, as they had been for moments on end, his eyes fixated on the brunette's lifeless form lying beside them - that emerald stare that once glimmered, varnished with such beauty, now fixed wide and frozen, clouded with death; those agape lips that he had once so passionately kissed, and how glorious they had felt against his own, so soft and succulent, moist, tender; that mane of chestnut hair, rendered tousled as Suzaku had fallen motionless onto the mattress, though he looked so beautiful…

_Suzaku…_

_Why?_

The sight soon made Lelouch nauseous, and he had no choice, but to look elsewhere, to spare a glance at his brother as he cuddled against his chest. Lelouch moved his arms around him and propped his chin atop Rolo's light-brown mane, his eyes falling shut as the nightmare refused to let him be, as the thoughts bombarded him and, inwardly, he felt emotional turmoil rouse. It felt terrible, and it gnawed at his heart until the urge to clutch his chest irked him and he had to suppress a moan of his woe. Inside, inwardly, he was _distraught_. His heart had sunk, and crumpled at the bottom of his stomach. He felt as though he were to soon lose the battle against threatening tears, against arising sobs that wanted to, so _desperately_, break from his throat. He choked them away again, nonetheless, his blurring violet stare falling over the man he loved, now dead.

_I loved you._

That's right; he _loved_ him. He loved him so, so much, and he always had for as long as he could remember. Suzaku. He was gone now, and forever would be. That was the horror of it all. Oh, _why_? This time, he couldn't promise the brunette that he would return, that he would be back within an hour or two to finish their lovemaking; no, this time, fate had left them no choice but to end the affair. It had sealed their romance, and swallowed the key – the end.

Bitter closure.

Shutting his eyes, he bit away a curse.

_Why, why, why…_

Rolo looked up at him with a worried stare. "Lelouch," he whispered. "We should return home. You don't look so well…"

Lelouch nodded at once, perhaps too quickly, and faked a noise of his supposed illness. "Y-Yes. I don't want to stay here anymore, Rolo. I need rest." He let go of his brother. "I'll meet you outside. Let me dress."

His brother nodded. "…A-Ah. Okay."

He kept his head bowed as Rolo departed.

And, at the moment the door shut, tears broke from his eyes.

He sobbed.

Memories of the hour returned to him, of how the brunette had locked the door so warily and ensured its security not once, but twice; damnit, had he somehow _known_, had he been able to tell him to fasten each and every lock on that door, not just those _two_. Had he been able to tell him that all Hell would break loose because of his damned brother, had he just _known_ that a nightmare would ensue - a horrible, horrible nightmare…Oh, had he known.

"Su-Suzaku…"

Lelouch buried his face in his hands as a small noise broke from him, as his tears continued to trounce and he felt himself begin to shake amid his sorrow. He let the tears rush as he sobbed quietly. He let them stream his cheeks and become smothered in his palms. Aloud, he cursed over and over again in a quaking voice, lifting his violet stare to the ceiling with a moan of distress, turning his eyes aside to the brunette beside him. Suzaku – so lifeless, so frozen in time…

"…Suzaku," he cried softly.

Lelouch took one of his hands in his, that cold, lifeless palm amid his warm clasp, his own clutch pulsing with life; oh, if only he could somehow convey some of his life into his love, but life was not a mere substance. No, it wasn't.

He choked softly, and bent forward to press the warmth of his lips against the brunette's cold mouth, his second hand lifting to stroke through those chestnut tresses, his palm pressing against that place on his love's chest where a heart should thump strongly, but where lifelessness had taken over. He touched his face and his hair again, and he stroked along the cold nape of his neck, his fingers quaking atop his skin as they pushed beneath his shirt and caressed his stomach. He touched everywhere, crying as he felt him. It was frightening, wrenching, how his emerald eyes had clouded. A comatose state of being. So dead.

And as he looked into those frozen gems, he only sobbed harder.

_This was the end._

_The end._

A part of him insisted that he not be so distraught, for technically, Suzaku was the antagonist in this warfare. The brunette opposed the beliefs and actions of Zero, or at least, that was what he was supposed to do, in spite of the romance they had both partaken in. Why, if he were so coldhearted, Lelouch would not be frowning at the brunette's murder; no, if he were such a person, he would be smiling, smirking at how his adversary had been trounced. He would be cheering, now that conquest – _victory_ – was now a step closer.

And yes, perhaps such was true.  
Perhaps his goals were a little closer.

And that was what he wanted.

But, no.

Not like this.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Romance

**A/N: **The last updatee. An alternate ending; a happy, Suza x Lulu conclusion for those wishing for a more positive end.

Alright guys. This chapter has nothing to do with the one before it. It is neither a dream, nor a twisted act by Lelouch on Suzaku's dead body. It is an alternate ending, meaning read Chapter Six and then this chapter if you would prefer to have this as an ending to the story. If not, read Chapter Six and then Chapter Seven. Whichever you want.

Or read both, doesn't matter. xD

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Romance**

**---**

**-+- "When you kiss me, without uttering a single word, you speak to my soul." -+- **

_Unknown_

**---**

**T**here was no reason to take things slowly.

Both of them wanted this.

Both of them _craved_ romance, and the brunette felt such desires swell upon letting his emerald stare drift in the direction of the other male, the handsome person checking the locks on the door with such caution, his form clad in nothing, but a single tee shirt and boxer shorts. The brunette decided that even the word handsome was too weak to describe the beauty Lelouch possessed. He was dark, tall and sultry. Sexy. Suzaku felt his tongue flick forth to moisten his lips, and he fell onto his back with a sigh suppressed somewhere in his throat, his eyelids lowering as he allowed him to grow lax.

The desire to make love to the other man irked him.

Already, he felt his heart quicken and an unfamiliar sensation of eroticism course through his veins. He had never before felt as though he were so deprived of sex, so desperate for romance. It was frightening, how much he wanted Lelouch right now.

Though soon, someone moved onto the bed with him, causing the comforter to sway as the person straddled his hips, as hands touched his waistline and toyed with the little elastic band. A sharp flinch roused Suzaku from his thoughts, and he found himself staring up into his love's pair of violet eyes, a dark gaze unlike his own. The sultry stare smirked at him in a sort of erotic coo, seeming to glimmer as the male bent forward and pressed his lips to his lover's. For a moment, Lelouch's eyes fell shut as he kissed him, though the brunette kept his own open, and he watched his love's handsome face; his faultless skin delicately rouging with a reddish color, tresses of his dark hair slipping onto his forehead and even concealing his stare. He appeared to be so mysterious, his low humming arousing him.

"Mmm…nnnh'."

Suzaku pushed his tongue forward to taste him, and he heard an unfamiliar sound of his pleasure escape his throat as his lips moved agape, as Lelouch took advantage of such a move and forced his own tongue forward. It moved against the brunette's in a tantalizing fashion, writhing and rubbing along his teeth and inner cheek, yearning to taste him. As the brunette tilted his head to return the fiery kiss, he felt the other male's hands pushing up his tee shirt, warm palms caressing his bare flesh, eager fingers prodding at his hardening nipples. A sharp moan broke from him, though such a sound was gradually hushed as Lelouch's second hand cupped against the crotch of his love's underpants. His eyes opened as he watched Suzaku's reaction to his impressive groping, his fingers' glorious massaging against his member. The brunette flushed, and he could no longer keep eye contact with the other man. He shut his eyes, moaning, tossing his head back to whine amidst his rapture.

"Ohh…! A-Ahh…Lelouch!"

It was unbearable.

Lips fluttered along his collarbones, pausing to suckle the sweet spot at the side of his neck, the place where his pulse thumped furiously beneath his love's mouth. The brunette forfeited to the other male's erotic kissing at the base of his throat and the kissing at the underside of his jawline; oh, how it felt when his succulent lips puckered and pecked at his exposed flesh, when his soft lips touched his face, when he breathed onto him. Lelouch took advantage of this surrender. He lifted a little to spare a glimpse at the insistent bulge becoming so evident at his lover's crotch. His fingers stroked over the area before he bent forward to press his lips to it, his tongue even flicking forth to lap at the bulge beneath the cotton fabric. He wanted it. He wanted to see his erection. Touching and wishing would not suffice.

Lelouch looked up at him. "Nnh'…I _need_ you."

Suzaku bit his lip to suppress a whine, though the noise nonetheless escaped. Dark eyes gawked into emerald green – an electrifying stare. His violent gaze seemed to smile, seemed to glimmer with wicked, wicked desire.

Suzaku knew what his love wanted.

He just loved to hear him beg…

"Mmm. Suzaku," the purr, as he kissed the bulge again. "What is it?"

The brunette's flush deepened. His lips were unable to form a word, his throat unable to create a sound. Each utterance he pushed forth sounded as a small moan or even a whimper, and he could only let a hand arch alongside the bulge of his erection. He mustered to breathe his lover's name as the other male took his hand, and as he felt the man's second fiddle with the elastic band of his underpants; why, it was just so tempting, so annoying. He wanted to snap it off, rip off this underwear.

Lelouch smiled.

And, at last, his love spoke.

"Lelouch, please," the words broke from him with sudden desperation. "Nnh'…Lelouch. _Please_, I-I need you to…" His voice trailed as he groaned, shuddering. "…Enter me."

The words caused his childish toying to halt, and Lelouch turned his violet stare in the direction of his love's emerald eyes. He could only stare for moments as he recollected those words, how desperate his love sounded upon letting those sentences leave his lips; his own name sounded so beautiful uttered by the brunette's delicate voice, and he suddenly longed to his hear his own name cried amid a heated moment of passion, hot romance.

A hand against his hair awoke him.

Lelouch looked at him.

"Suzaku…"

He would obey.

He would act quickly.

Suddenly, he wanted to be inside of his love.

_Deep_, as deep as he could be.

He took the brunette's boxer shorts in either of his hands and slipped them from his pair of slender, muscular legs, bidding them a bitter farewell as he uncaringly tossed the mere garments aside and listened to them fall against the floor with a small sound. The fact that the brunette had decided to not where a pair of underwear beneath his boxer shorts caused a smile to form on his lips, and he soon started to remove his love's tee shirt with eager fingers, his hands clutching the thin fabric of the garment as he pulled it over his head. It, too, fell aside, and he then did himself the favor of removing his own clothes. He acted almost a little erotic in how he slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it elsewhere, in how he straightened to remove his underpants. Though, just as he finished unclothing himself, the brunette sat up to kiss him deeply. His tongue was the first against Lelouch's mouth before a desirous pair of lips moved against his own. Lelouch held the other male gently as he titled his head to one side, as he let his eyelids flutter as he became lost in the marvelous kiss, the glorious sensation.

"Nnh'…Mmm."

Suzaku shut his eyes. He flushed deeper, and soon, his lips broke from the other male's. He started to breathe hard against his love's chest as he embraced his neck, as he, with desperation, stared up into his violet stare and pleaded, "Lelouch, _please.._."

Lelouch had already acted.

"Yes, Suzaku…"

He pushed the brunette onto his back and climbed on top of him, a low noise of his pleasure unable to be suppressed as he felt the other male writhing beneath him, as he listened to the man whine amid his desperation and shift onto his stomach, his unclothed form at the mercy of his impatient lover. Lelouch was already stimulated. The insistent arousal between his legs had started to pulsate, swathed and hardened by such erotic fire. He spared no moment to admire the beautiful sight before him, the brunette's bare bottom so smooth and perfect before him, so soft beneath his caressing hands. He wasted no time wordlessly adoring how gorgeous the man was. From behind the dark locks of hair that covered his eyes, he watched his hands quake as pushed the brunette's legs apart with unfamiliar fervor, as his fingers took a taut hold of his sides, and as he plunged forward into him; the sight of his erection forcing beyond an outer ring of flesh aroused him, and at once, he thrusted hastily.

Suzaku cried out into the mattress, his voice's indistinctive moans muffled. He clutched the sheets with a whimper, and his emerald stare varnished with a glaze of his rapture, his voice breaking as persistent sounds of pleasure cracked from his throat. Lelouch's willingness sent shivers coursing through him. He never expected the man to pump him so quickly right away, so passionately. He could wholly feel his member inside of him. How remarkable, the magnificent feeling.

"Ohh…Ohh…!"

Lelouch bowed his head and pumped, moaning as he failed to fathom the utter brilliantness in their romance, the rapture. He pumped his love with thorough, deep, rough thrusts of his hips, and his acts became almost violent as he soon lost control of the ecstasy surging through his veins, the inexplicable sense of eroticism that influenced each one of his movements - such immortal lust driving him to ease further within the brunette with each thrust, to make each pump more passionate than the one preceding. His love's response to his domination was expected; his deepening flush served as a telltale sign of just how romantic their sex had quickly become, his agape lips releasing continuous sounds of pleasure, his emerald stare drooped, glossed. Lelouch let a hand shake through his disheveling chestnut mane of hair and fingers quake along one side of his handsome face, tracing perfect cheekbones, smudging beads of sweat that had perspired on his smooth skin.

Clutching his shoulder, Lelouch withdrew from his entrance before plunging forward again with unfamiliar power; he felt the brunette's muscles contract around his hardened erection, and such spurred him to work harder. Oh, the feeling of his hardened member within him. He drove himself in and out of him like a machine, the tip of his erection striking that one sweet spot each time.

Inexplicable pain, inexplicable pleasure.

"Unnh'…_Nnnh'_…"

"Le-Le…Lelouch."

The dark-haired male shuddered at the sound of his name uttered like that, uttered in a delicate, wavering voice. His hand slid from the brunette's shoulder and moved to whichever one of his lover's sides. He clutched him and, again, withdrew. He was nearing release, he knew. _The climax. _Soon, he would release his seed into the dominated male beneath him, a whitish surge of liquid pushed from his erection; in turn, the brunette would, too, release with him, and a chorus of their rapture would permeate the bedroom.

The thoughts made him pump harder, and he lifted the other male's hips to push into him, resisting the taut contraction his love's muscles attempted to fix around his heated erection. He was stronger, rougher against those oppositions. There came a moment where he let his head fall backwards and a small cry break from his throat, the brunette's name leaving his lips in a broken voice, a voice rendered raw by prolonged, persistent moaning. Suzaku arched as shivers caused him to quake, and Lelouch plunged into him once again; a sharp sound became muffled in the bed sheets, and the brunette's hands shook as he lost the strength to further clutch the mattress, as he started to hear his heartbeat reverberate within his head, his stare blurring, his breathing faltering. Oh, all of it was inevitable, the result of whelming ecstasy. As he shut his eyes, a tear streamed his cheek.

The feeling was too glorious.

_Lelouch_ was glorious.

He loved him.

And suddenly, he heard himself scream in pleasure.

Liquid surged into his entrance, and liquid surged from between his legs.

He cried out, though the sound did not cease his love from stopping. Exhaustion was disregarded, never minded; Lelouch pumped the other male a second time as his groans became guttural, in sought of a second release, a second climax, and this time the brunette did not muster the strength to allow his entrance's muscles to contract. The thrusting came easier, slower, yet the rapture nonetheless remained; it did not diminish.

"Lelouch," the name was whispered. "Ohh…Uhnn.'

The dark-haired male relaxed.

He was there.

He descended onto the other man and started to breathe by his ear, the generous breaths of air escaping his lips in wavering, unsteady wafts, the rhythm of his heartbeat causing the air to quake as it left his mouth; the brunette could sense the beat of the man's heart against his back, the organ pumping furiously in his lover's chest. He felt Lelouch kiss the nape of his neck, though the kiss soon died as the dark-haired male pushed and release flowed.

"Mmmn'…"

Suzaku closed his eyes. He felt liquid ooze within his entrance, his lover's seed streaming into him. The sensation in itself was unexplainable. He felt as though they were one, even when the man withdrew from him and lay by his side. The brunette felt himself become lost in a pair of arms, against the radiating warmth of the other male's chest and a pair of lips pressing against his own. He failed to murmur the man's name when a hand caressed his hair and cupped his chin, stroking his cheek as the kiss deepened.

Lelouch…

He was wonderful.

He was far too magnificent for mere words to describe.

Suzaku pulled away. "…I love you."

Lelouch found himself becoming lost in that mesmerizing emerald stare, in that handsome face rendered disheveled by that mane of chestnut hair; the brunette's unmistakable visage warmed him, and he suddenly desired to be by his side for the entire evening, for the following morning and beyond. He could not imagine departing from the other man, not now. Not ever. He loved him far too much. And he told him this, as his hand found his love's upturned palm and their fingers entwined, his lips shifting into a smile as his purred, "And I love you, Suzaku."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**L'Adore.**

_PS_: I express my thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and/or subscribed to me as an author or this Code Geass fanfiction. You have all been so wonderful to me with your kind and encouraging messages, and I couldn't have desired anything more. Thank you all so much!!


End file.
